theawfulshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 134 - Vasili Bitch
Episode Number: 134 Title: "Vasili Bitch" Recorded: 9 January 2009 Run Time: 2:34:59 File Size: 72.7 MB Description/Details We actually went into this show with a plan. And then we talked to Captain Dan. And then Captain Dan talked to Nerraux's Romanian scammer friend Vasili. And then we forced Vasili to play SYN. We're not sure if you'll think it was funny or not, but we laughed our asses off. Guest Captain Dan! Captain Dan! Captain Dan! Nerraux News *Churches advertise, why not...um...unChurches *MMMM...everything's better with boobs. Even coffee *Watch out! It's a Smash & Bang! *To be fair, Yorkshire Terriers are really annoying *An award well-deserved *I guess I have to learn to play the piano myself now *I'd like a shot of whiskey and a shot of blood-cleaner please *Does this mean that somewhere some dude is hording 600 boobies? *I hope he gets the kidney back *WEIRD NEWS FROM AUSTRALIA (we should really make this a regular segment) Games Keyz hosted a game of "Screw Your Neighbor" titled "You Don't Know Dick" about movies Dick Miller has appeared in. No one knows who the winner was. Questions #A cautionary tale about dating, this 1985 film had a pre-all-star cast including Rosanna Arquette, Teri Garr, Linda Fiorentino, and even Cheech and Chong but Dick stole the show as Pete the Diner Waiter. Well, maybe not. #One of my favorite of his roles, Dick played Vic the garbageman in this 1989 dark comedy featuring Tom Hanks, Bruce Dern and Carrie Fisher. #This was a case of an actor playing a part in a scene that would just be deleted later. Hopefully they had the respect to put him on the DVD when Miller played Monster Joe in this 1994 Tarantino classic. #Dick played his classic role of Walter Paisley as a Diner Owner in the 3rd segment of this 1983 film based on a classic Rod Serling hosted show. #Even if you've never seen this 1980 movie (in which Dick plays the part of "Man in Bed"), you can probably deduce it's title by knowing the star (Kurt Russell) and his up-to-date inflated title of Pre-owned Vehicle Sales Associate. #Another nameless role, Dick played a cab driver in this 1987 sci-fi comedy which featured Dennis Quaid, Martin Short and Meg Ryan. #One of his more extended roles, Dick played Murray Futterman in this 1984 film about cute little furry guys that should never be fed after midnight. #Can't say I ever saw this 1994 movie in which Dick plays Officer Paisley (another role reprise), but how bad can it be featuring Renée Zellweger and Howie Mandel. Hmmm, come to think of, I guess that is a pretty fucking good reason NOT to have seen it. #You can laugh at me for loving this movie, I don't care! Dick was awesome as the perverted and ofter drunk Uncle Willy in this 1995 crypt keeper hosted film. #In 1983, teenage girls all wanted to see Tom Cruise's penis in this football themed movie. Now, not even Katie Holmes wants to see it! Anyway, Dick (yes, the second one in this question) played a nameless teacher in an auditorium. #This 1986 movie is so bad, I don't think it ever even made it to DVD. I mean sure it has Dick with yet another Walter Paisley appearance but maybe if it stuck with the title Killbots, it would have done better. #Probably one of the greatest examples of a kids movie that was definitely not for kids, Dick played Joe (yes, just Joe) in this 1998 movie about toys with lethal weapons which also featured Jay Mohr and Denis Leary. #Alternatively titled "Kentucky Fried Sequel", this 1987 film featured Dick as Danny Clayton alongside budding stars Michelle Phiffer, David Alan Grier and even Kelly Preston. #It was pretty apparent that Dick wouldn't after being gunned down by Arnold when he played a pawnshop clerk in this 1984 action classic. #One of the greatest National Lampoon movies ever, Dick plays Officer Murphy opposite the lovely and talented Julie Brown who takes on the role of BOTH satirically named Tonya Hardly and Lenora Babbitt #This classic 1981 werewolf flick featuring Dee Wallace (sans the Stone) saw yet another appearance of Walter Paisley, this time as a bookstore owner. Is there anything his character can't do?? #Dick plays a Security Guard opposite some less tangible characters in this 2003 film, namely Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and a Brendan Frasier voiced-Tazmanian Devil. #Even if you can't name this 1983 movie (in which Dick plays Susie's Dad), it will be amusing enough to say you can see Ed Begley Jr. in a while polyester jumpsuit and see Malcolm McDowell play the part of Reggie Wanker (no relation to Nigel Fishwanker). #This movie was reference in the Simpsons when the coffee mug from it was displayed next to the cane from Citizen Kane. That is the best clue I can come up with unless you know the 1981 movie featuring Andy Kaufmann and Bernadette Peters as two robots who fall in love. Dick played a Factory Watchman by the way. #Technically this was a mini-series, not a movie, but what the hell! Dick played Dan Pascal in it! Anyway it was from 1984 and told the story of an alien attack on earth. Also, it had Robert Englund in it. No Freddy make-up though. Oh, and who could forget the amazing scene with Julie Parish in a spandex unitard. Growl! Answers #After Hours #The 'burbs #Pulp Fiction #Twilight Zone: The Movie #Used Cars #Innerspace #Gremlins #Shake, Rattle and Rock! #Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight #All the Right Moves #Chopping Mall #Small Soldiers #Amazon Women on the Moon #The Terminator #Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 Women #The Howling #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #Get Crazy #Heartbeeps #V: The Final Battle Songs *"Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence *"Diggin' for Gold" by Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew *"Buckshot" by Howlin' Tumbleweeds *"Roadside" by Conyeezy "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 1 (0:20) #Show 134 Introduction (5:19) #How Was Yer Week - Nerraux (5:38) #How Was Yer Week - Keyz (6:19) #How Was Yer Week - Joel (1:12) #How Was Yer Week - Tha Mike (12:26) #The Mail...The Mail's Here! (9:03) #Voicemails, We Take Your Voicemails! (15:32) #Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence (2:50) #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 2 (0:53) #Captain Dan Visits (21:29) #The Vasili Conspiracy (20:19) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 1 (5:15) #Diggin' for Gold - Captain Dan and the Scurvy Crew (3:04) #A Momentary Lapse with Joel (0:40) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 2 (2:40) #The GoatsEraser (1:55) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 3 (16:33) #Disgusticles Commercial (2:03) #Screw Your Neighbor - Round 4 or Whatever (6:23) #Buckshot - Howlin' Tumbleweeds (2:26) #Good Idea, Bad Idea - Part 3 (0:38) #Show 134 Closing (4:37) #Roadside - Conyeezy (3:59) #Show 134 Aftershow (3:05) Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes